Traitor
by Gining
Summary: Rikku's not a traitor. So why is everyone treating her as such? Even Yunie? Oneshot aurikku if you really really squint. More like a friendship thing.


A/n: Little one-shot I came up with. Came out rather quick too. (Then again, now that I look over it, it's not so little. Over ten pages.) I must be Rikku obsessed. Why do most of my stories center around her? Anyway...I wondered what it would be like if she got a feel of what it would be like to be scorned all over again. This time by the group she was with. How would she respond to that? Didn't they all accept her for who she was?

**Edit Contains Spoilers!!!!:** Since I had a few people ask me how can Auron wink if he has only one eye, I want to explain this real quick problem. Winking is more then closing the eye. If you watch someone, little things happen as well. A small crinkle around the eye. The way the lips may move up a little. Just little things that make it more then a simple blink. I wanted to add that in because some readers got confused. Hope it helps! (Oh and also, the person on the sphere is a plant from Bevelle. Hence the brown eyes.)

--

Rikku didn't understand. And it wasn't because she was too young or too immature. Two days ago, it seemed like everything had quickly spiraled out of control. Well, maybe not so quickly she supposed. Wakka was back to being the Yevonite that he was before. Here she had thought he accepted her again after he saw what happened to her home!

But now was not the time to worry about things like this. They still had to rescue Yuna! She glanced around the airship searching out each of her friends. Tidus had run off some time ago, but now Lulu and Wakka were gone. Thoughts that they were off talking about her nagged the back of her mind. It wasn't right, and probably not true, but why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Rikku lifted her face just in time to see the two return. Neither one looked at her, so she supposed maybe she was wrong after all. Before she could say anything about it, the door opened again and Auron strode in. He walked directly up to her father and began questioning him.

She tuned him out knowing this was how he was. Always pushing, always going forward. She hid her face in her hands as if she was embarrassed that she really was with him. The two men together would create an explosion of words big enough to tear them all apart. But fate seemed to be on her side for one, Tidus came back about that time giving Auron a chance to back down. He took it gracefully only acknowledging her father as the captain.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. That confrontation was settled quickly, but what about the next one? Her thoughts were stopped again by her brother's loud shout. Yuna had been found. A smile crossed her face as she jumped up to stand at Tidus' side. He was looking up at a screen above them trying to see what was going on.

"Where's that?" He asked as soon as the image faded.

"The palace of St. Bevelle." Lulu answered calmly.

"But what's with the fancy clothes? That's not Yuna's normal clothing." Wakka eloquently pointed out.

Lulu turned to face him before snapping out an answer. "It's called a wedding dress." He smacked his forehead and leaned over as if hiding a blush.

"Wait, if she's in a wedding dress, does that mean she's going to marry Seymour?" Rikku questioned as she tried not to bite her nails on worry.

"Well, she's not marrying Measter Mika." Wakka told her.

Rikku huffed before sending a glare his way. It was bad enough with happy fireworks, but this on top? What? Did he have it out for her?

"No time to worry about that." Tidus said coming to her aid. "How far are we from Bevelle?"

"It will take about an hour. During that time..."

"We prepare for battle!" Tidus finished for Cid already knowing what he would say. Everyone stared at the blond oddly before finally agreeing he was right.

The ship was rocked suddenly preventing any response from the group. Rin made an appearance telling them that fiends had snuck on board.

"Fiends?" Cid shouted in shock. "There's nothing to do..."

Rikku was quick to jump in and finish his thought for him. But she was not doing it in agreement, no she was mocking him. "There's nothing to do, but blow up the ship!" She smiled back at him with a rather cheeky grin. "You need to calm down, pops. If you sink the ship, how are we gonna rescue Yunie? We need it to get into Bevelle. Just leave them fiends to us professionals."

She struck a pose and Tidus was right next to her offering his support.

Rin leaned over her and told her that he was proud of her. She reached out to those who were not Al Bhed and still managed to make good friends. She put on a good front, but his words had cut deeper then she thought as her gaze quickly jumped to Lulu and Wakka. They both seemed to find something of interest around them and had not caught the glance.

She wondered what was up, why were they avoiding her? Didn't she prove herself? There was no time for this as they all filed out. Auron joined them in the hall. He took up the rear making sure they would not be ambushed from behind. Rikku moved back to join him. The bad vibes she was feeling from the front was enough to put her on edge.

(His single eye watched her, but she did not say anything, so neither would he. As long as she did her part, she could stand where ever she wanted to. It was none of his concern.)

Rikku did not take part of half the battles. Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were quick to dispatch most of the fiends. When she did get her chance, she only had time to steal an item or two before someone jumped in and finished the job she began. Rikku wanted to pout, but knew it would do no good. Instead she was left to take out her aggression on the fiends she did get a turn at.

But those stupid evil eyes made it hard to prove herself. Why did they have to pick on her anyway? Just because she was the smallest, didn't mean she was the weakest! But her attack against Wakka sure didn't help her mood any.

"Ey, Rikku, watch it! You could have hurt me!"

She squeaked out a sorry before hitting Kimahri next. He grunted before throwing a remedy in her direction. She hastily gulped it down before Auron pulled her back and took her place. He finished off the last fiend using one of his special moves and turned to look back at her. Rikku felt as if maybe she shamed him. He had trained them to prevent this from happening, and yet she was the first to end up submitting to the confusion.

It was hard to look at him, so she had to turn her back away. Doing so though made her miss the small conversation Wakka was having with Tidus.

--

Evrae had fallen, and it had been one of her grenades that did it in. She thought that if nothing else, that would be enough to prove herself capable. But that was not going to happen. Cables shot out from under the ship and attached themselves to the temple. It was time to put Tidus' plan into action. She quickly followed his lead, but on the second cable. If they hadn't been in such a hurry to save Yuna, she might have thought this could be fun. In her mind she made it into a small race trying to get to the bottom before her friend. It was close, but he beat her by only inches. As soon as they hit the roof, they took off running leaving her no room to complain about her near win.

The six of them fought wave after wave of Yevon guards. Her, Kimahri, and Auron made one team, and Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus made the second. It seemed natural working this way. If one team wasn't able to make it, at least the other would have a chance.

Rikku found a way to make it easier for her team to cut through. Using her speed, she would attack first, normally using a vial of dream powder she had stolen from a friend on the road. Then Auron or Kimahri would finish them off. It was a simple plan that worked well. So whenever a chance that the other team was close enough for her to be heard, she tried to tell them the same thing. But each one ignored her. None of them would even look her way. And she knew they heard her! Just knew it!

"Rikku, leave them be. They must find out on their own if they will not listen." Auron advised between battles.

Rikku huffed, but took his word. It was hard because they looked so tired while she and the team still seemed fresh. "Alright, but I still don't like it." He acknowledged her, but said nothing more on the subject.

They finally made it to the end and Tidus shouted Yuna's name to let her know they were there for her. She stared at them all in shock.

"But why?" She asked. She had her own plans. While Seymour and Mika were distracted during the wedding or shortly afterwards, she was going to take her chance and send him. But since her guardians were here, she might as well do it now. She slowly pulled her staff out from behind her back. The first two steps were taken, and pyerflies could be seen escaping from the young measter's body.

"Stop!" Mika shouted. "Do you not see the folly of what you are doing? If you value the lives of your friends, you will stop now."

Rikku could see the inward battle her cousin had within herself. She wanted to just shout for her to continue. Seymour couldn't hurt them if he was on the farplane! But Yuna dropped her staff allowing it to bounce down the stairs before falling in front of Tidus' feet. She felt so bad for him. He was going to stand there watching as Yuna married a man she did not love, just to keep peace. She knew she would not be able to do it.

--

They had escaped, but only barely. When they had been captured outside the chamber of the fayth, Rikki swore she could see Lulu and Wakka staring at her as if it was her fault. But it wasn't! Didn't she try and help just as much as everyone else? Not that it mattered now.

They had split the prisoners up into smaller groups. With the exception of her, they were imprisoned in pairs. Yuna and Lulu; Tidus and Auron; and finally Kimahri and Wakka. Rikku wanted to cry. She had just found her cousin again, and now she would never see her after this. The trial had been a big joke, but they had learned much about how Yevon works. Not that they would be able to use the information. Execution would be swift for sure. There was never any escape from the hands of Yevon.

"Come on now. Time for your sentence to be carried out." The guard said as he opened the gate on her cell.

"Sentence? It's more of an execution." She snapped back at him.

"Same thing. But I am going to enjoy this. The death of an Al Bhed is always a good one. And yours has been a long time coming."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled as he pulled her to her feet and carried her off.

"Don't worry. You might get lucky enough to find out in time. But I doubt it."

Rikku glared but had no comeback. He knew more then he let on, but she couldn't figure out what.

The guard led her to a platform over some water. She stared down at it before realizing it was actually coming closer. He had pushed her in! She could hear him laughing just before she went under. The big meanie!

Rikku swam until she reached another opening in the water. It was here she met up with Tidus and Wakka. They seemed happy to find each other, but ignored her once more.

"Dude, you made it!" Wakka cheered as they high fived.

"So what's our sentence?" Tidus asked as he looked around.

"I think they expect us to give up and die in here." Wakka answered.

Rikku almost giggled at Tidus' groan and response. "Well that's a lame way to kill someone. I don't know about you, but I'm searching for an exit."

Rikku took her chance to speak up. "If there is one. I didn't see any on my way here."

"Don't say that!" Wakka scolded her. "What if Yuna is here somewhere?"

Rikku gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She tried to tell him.

He took one last look at her before swimming off, Tidus right behind him.

"What did I do now?"

They swam for some time fighting as they went. It was a good thing they all could hold their breath for a very long time. Who knew where this thing ended? It seemed to go on forever. Add on the fact they had to fight Evrae all over again. If Rikku wasn't a normally happy perky person, this would have done her in for sure. But Tidus seemed to have seen something after the fight and indicated that he wanted them to follow.

Rikku took up the rear throwing grenades behind her to make sure they would not be followed. She wasn't sure what he had seen, but it had to be better then being stuck down here. Then she saw it, light! That meant they were close to a way out! As soon as they were solid ground again, she shook herself to dry her clothing as much as possible. But her boots were still soaked. Little could be done about that.

They walked for only a short while before seeing the rest of the group. Her face broke out in a huge smile before she launched herself at her cousin while shouting her name.

"Yunie! You're alright. I was so worried about you!"

Yuna pulled herself out of Rikku's grip and smiled softly. "I am fine." She replied.

Something was wrong. Yuna never treated people like this. It was almost as if she didn't want to be near Rikku. Rikku suppressed the feeling of rejection, maybe Yuna just was tired. She was nice to everyone. Even Seymour, and he was the worse one of all!

As if thinking about him was enough, the man appeared. Rikku groaned at her luck. Everyone else simply got into fighting stance. Seymour went into a big spiel before Kimahri got tired of it and thrust his spear at him.

"Run! Protect Yuna!"

They stood and looked at one another. No one wanted to leave him.

"Go now!" He encouraged.

Rikku gave him a sympathetic glance before being the first to go. It was enough to make Lulu and Wakka follow. As soon as she saw that the last three were not with them, she stopped. One of them was the summoner they were supposed to protecting.

"Wait!" She shouted almost making Lulu run into her.

"What is it, Rikku? She asked.

"Yunie isn't with us. We have to go back!"

They turned to see them coming, Auron holding his weapon in his hand instead of his sheath. Yuna took her chance and stopped running now that she had caught up.

"I'm not leaving Kimahri behind!"

Auron sighed as he approached her. "He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything, even if it means his life."

"I don't care. We have to go back."

"Auron's right. He's a guardian. All of us are. So, Yuna, you know what that means." Tidus paused to giver her a chance to figure it out. "Anywhere you go, we go."

"Anywhere?" She asked as if she wasn't sure he meant it. "Then let's go!" They finished the thought together and took off down the highbridge.

"Hey, wait for me!" Wakka shouted to them before taking off.

"Me too!" Rikku was not about to be left out. She could fight too.

Lulu and Auron were not far behind, she noticed. Though Auron was last yet again, and took up the rear. She moved next to him.

"Sorry about that, Auron. But you know we have to stay with our summoner. This is what she wanted." Rikku whispered out of the side of her mouth only loud enough for him to hear.

"No apologies needed. I understand." There was a hint of anger behind his voice, and Rikku thought he may not have meant what he said, but found out otherwise as soon as he took his turn in the battle. He fought as if he was powered by three men instead of one.

--

After the battle with Seymour, they managed to find a way out of the city and into the woods of Macalania. Yuna wanted to take some time and rest before traveling on. Each day they were there, Rikku's heart grew heavier and heavier. She was feeling more like an outcast. She could handle it when she knew why. Like when Spira mocked and spit at her for being an Al Bhed. But this was different. These people were supposed to be her friends.

During the night, she slept in the trees feeling safer that way. During the day, she would notice angry glances directed at her. Even Yuna had taken to treating her that way. Did they want her to leave? Is that why they were so mean?

The only ones not treating her like this were Kimahri and Auron. Though with those two, it was hard to tell what they really thought. It was on the third day when Auron must have noticed something was up. Rikku was sitting off by herself eating dinner. She tried to keep her distance so they couldn't accuse her of anything.

She didn't even look up at his approach. It wasn't until he sat down beside her before she knew he was there.

"Attention like that could get you killed on the road." He warned gently.

"What? Oh. It's just you." Rikku said before going back to pick at her food.

"Hmph, just me? Must be worse them I thought."

Rikku sighed before placing her food down on the ground in front of her. "Okay, what do you want? I know you didn't come over here to make small talk."

He set his food down as well before tilting his head back and rubbing his chin. "You have been distant this past week. And I think it's more then just what has been going on."

She hunched her shoulders and curled into herself. "It's not what you think." She told him quietly.

"No? Them perhaps it would be best if you told me."

"I, I can't. It wouldn't be right. Plus I would only sound like I was complaining."

He set on hand on her shoulder making her look at his face. "Rikku, it's not a complaint if someone asked."

She scratched her cheek in thought. Maybe telling him would help. "Alright. I don't know if you could tell, but it just seems as if everyone has been treating me different. What I mean is, before they knew I was Al Bhed, they treated me like a person. Then Wakka found out, and I could handle that. After Home was destroyed, he was okay with me again. But now it's like I'm just another heathen to them all over again. Even Yunie began doing it! But I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"I see." Auron removed his hand and stood up. He left her alone again feeling like she was still a burden. Right away, Rikku began to regret telling him anything. But Auron just had this way about him that made you want to tell him stuff even if you really didn't.

Another day passed before Rikku would find out what he planned. She stayed in the trees making sure to be out of the way. Every time she glanced down though, she would always seem to catch the eye of someone staring at her. She would quickly turn away and hide herself where they could not see her.

Auron must have noticed it for he stood from his seat and called her down. "Rikku, come here."

"No, I'm staying right here."

Collective gasps could be heard and they all whispered together at how Rikku had just told Auron no. No one ever said that to him.

"Don't force me to send someone after you. Come down." He threatened.

Seconds later, a blur of orange and green was landing next to him. Rikku looked up at his face, her own full of worry and fear.

"Kimahri, take Rikku down to the lake."

The Ronso slowly moved away from his summoner. Rikku stepped back as he came closer. She was too young to be drowned!

"What I have to do, I would rather you not be here for. Go with Kimahri." Auron spoke up as if reading her thoughts. Once they were gone, he turned to the rest of the group.

--

"What do you think is going on back there?" Rikku asked as she played in the shallow part of the water. "I mean, do you think he will tell them I can't be a guardian any more? Is that why I'm not allowed to be there?"

"Kimahri not know what Auron think. But Kimahri know one thing. Rikku is a good guardian. Auron will not allow you to leave us."

Rikku smiled for the first time in days. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms as tight as she could around his body. "Thank you so much, Kimahri. You really know how to make a girl feel better about herself."

It was some time later before they heard heavy footsteps coming. They each pulled out their weapons preparing for the worst. This time it was only Auron.

"Rikku, what do you know about this?" He asked her as he held a sphere for her to take.

Rikku looked it over noting nothing out of the ordinary. "It's a video sphere. Looks like it was already used though. Other then that, nothing." She shrugged and tried to hand it back.

Auron shook his head. "Play it."

Seeing nothing wrong with the request, she turned it on to watch. She gasped in horror at what she saw. The person on the sphere was making all kinds of threats against each person she had been traveling with. That was bad enough by itself. But the worst part of it, the person was her!

Rikku almost dropped the sphere in shock. She had no idea where this came from. But she was sure of one thing, that person was not her.

Her lip quivered as she thought about what Auron would do to her now. But one thing she had to know first. "Where, where did this come from?" She asked while putting on a false front.

"Wakka received it while on board the airship after we left the desert."

She turned it off unable to see any more. She wanted that thing as far away from her as it could get. Instead she had to settle for handing it back. "Is this why? Have they all seen it?"

Auron nodded once. Rikku could see Kimahri nod as well to her last question.

"But- But you believe me, right? You have to. I didn't make that!"

"I never said you did." Auron turned away to look back down the path he came from. "Kimahri, head back to camp now. I will be along shortly."

Rikku watched him go while silently pleading with her eyes. She didn't want to be left alone with Auron. He would cleave her in two once they were alone! "Auron! I don't know who that person was, but it wasn't me!" She tried pleading again hoping he was listening.

He never looked at her. Never faced her direction. "Tell me. Did you not notice anything odd about the sphere?"

She stopped her tirade and stood gaping like a fish. "Odd? What do you mean?" Her mood had shifted, and she could only stare at him waiting for him to explain more.

Auron reached into his coat and pulled the sphere back out. Ignoring her protests of not wanting to see it again, he turned it on. "Tell me what you see."

As hard as it was, Rikku stared at it as it sat in his open palm. The more she watched, the less it offended her. Before, when she saw it, all she saw was someone who seemed to be her. But now, she saw what Auron was referring to. The person on the sphere had brown eyes...

--

Rikku was quiet as she followed the older guardian back to camp. They all looked up as they approached. Most of them held not so hidden anger at him for bringing Rikku back with him. They secretly hoped he would have left her out there alone.

"We must talk." Auron began as he took in all the reactions of the group.

"Uh, sure thing, Sir Auron? What's up?" Wakka asked.

Auron snuck a peek behind him. "It would seem some of you have a problem with Rikku's ability to be a guardian."

"No one ever said anything like that, Sir Auron." Yuna spoke up.

"Is that right? You may not have said it, but I could read it in your eyes. I have been watching everyone for several days. If anyone would like to say something to her, I would advise you do so now. It will not do to have hidden grudges once we arrive in Zanarkand."

Rikku used the toe of her boot to play with the dirt under her. She kept her head down so she would be unable to see the looks they gave her.

"But Auron!" Tidus piped up. "You saw the sphere too! You saw what she said about us all."

"Na-ah! That wasn't me!" Rikku reacted as she lifted her head to glare.

"Coulda fooled me." Wakka muttered.

"I'll admit, it did seem unlikely, but the proof was right in front of us all." Lulu added.

"Sir Auron, where are you going with all this? I don't understand." Yuna asked him as she looked on.

"Very well. We will watch it again." Pulling the sphere out for what he hoped was the last time, Auron set it on the ground in front of them all and pressed play. "Watch closely." He observed each one of them as they looked on.

With the exception of Rikku's dance of nerves, there was no other sound heard after the sphere ended. Each person looked to each other waiting for someone, anyone, to tell them what they had missed. When no one had spoken up, Auron picked the sphere up once more and slid it inside his pocket.

"Once you are ready, we leave. Rikku will be joining us, I trust we can all act civilized around her." It wasn't so much a question then a fact. Once Auron said something, no one dared act otherwise.

--

It was a long trek through the Calm Lands, and even longer up Gagazet. Rikku tried to show she really was part of the group, but most of her attempts went ignored. They stopped during one unusually cold night in a cave at the top of the mountain. Rikku sat by herself near the back trying to think of ways to keep her cousin alive. Even if she wasn't trusted any more that didn't mean she had to just give up!

She was so deep in thought that she missed the presence of a set of feet in front of her. Kimahri grunted to attract her her attention. When she looked up he was holding out a very warm blanket for her to take.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked recognizing it as his.

"Kimahri used to the mountain. I will be fine. Little Rikku needs it more." He dropped it in her lap and walked away back to Yuna's side.

Rikku smiled at his back before wrapping the fur lined cover around herself. He must have used it first, because she could still feel the heat trapped inside it. She was about to snuggle in and fall asleep, but Tidus shouted at her before she had the chance.

"Hey, Rikku! Your turn to stand watch!"

She whined a little, but got up. On her way out, she tried to give Kimahri back his blanket, but he shook his great mane telling her to keep it. Once she was out of the cave, she could barely hear those inside talking about her. Tears pricked behind her eyes and she wiped them away quickly before they could freeze. Why couldn't they trust her yet? All because of one stupid sphere, her life was made miserable. She never listened to the teachings of Yevon, was this her punishment?

Staring up at the stars, she flopped into the snow.

"You are going to make yourself sick doing that."

Rikku sat up quickly to see Auron sitting on the rock she had been on before she threw herself to the mercy of the snow. "Who cares?" She snapped at him. "Not like it will matter. I'm no good anyway."

"Dwelling in the past is futile."

"Hey! That's not very nice. Besides, you already used that one against Yunie, it's not gonna work on me. Plus, this isn't the past, this is happening now." She paused to look up at the stars again. Her small body shivered in the dark. With only the moon for light, Rikku hoped that maybe Auron hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately for her, he noticed, he always notices. "Head inside, I will finish your watch."

"That's okay. I can do it."

"And if you catch your death of cold?"

Rikku glared at him for a moment before answering. "What do you care anyway? I'm just the annoying Al Bhed traitor."

"I'll give you annoying, but I disagree with traitor. I myself would know a bit of that."

Now her interest was peaked. Was Auron going to tell her a bit about himself? She quickly jumped out of the snow and joined him at his side. She was willing to let the annoying crack slip if he talked. But he said nothing. Not even a sound to show he was to speak. All she got out of him was a tilt of his head telling her to head inside. Hugging the blanket tighter, she did as she was told.

The cave was warmer then outside thanks to Lulu's magic, but that wasn't what got her attention. No, it was the fact they were all sitting around watching a sphere. The sphere that wasn't her.

"Wha-what's going on?" She asked. Didn't Auron have that?

"Yuna wanted to see it again. She said something didn't feel right about it." Tidus answered never taking his eyes off the picture in front of him.

"Yeah, how about the fact I didn't do it?" Irritably, Rikku moved away to the farthest corner. It wasn't much later when Yuna came over and sat next to her.

"Rikku?" She began softly just in case. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you."

Rikku lifted tear stained cheeks to look at her cousin. "It hurt, you know? But Auron wouldn't let me leave, wouldn't let me give up. He said that I need to stay and just wait and see. But it was so hard!"

Tears filled Yuna's eyes as well. She never knew the torture she had put her cousin through. While she herself had been branded as a traitor, Rikku had been given the title by whom she thought were her friends. "This is my fault, I should have said something."

"Not only yours." Someone added. The two girls looked up to see Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu standing in front of them. Wakka went on picking up from where he left off. "I guess really it was my fault. Someone gave me that sphere back on the airship. I watched it then showed Lu. But instead of saying something to you, I guess we just went too far. I should have come to you first." He scratched the back of his neck before leaning over in defeat. "Can you ever forgive me, ya?"

"Yes, I should ask for your forgiveness as well. We all do in fact." Lulu added.

Rikku grinned wide before jumping up and hugging each person. "Of course I forgive you!"

They all laughed and sighed in relief. "But what finally made you decide I didn't do it?" Rikku asked wondering if they saw what she did, or perhaps the encouragement of another guardian that did it.

"Well," Tidus began before Yuna finished for him. "Your eyes are green, not brown."

"And don't you forget it!" Rikku scolded them. They laughed again, and her gaze couldn't help but to catch a glimpse of Auron standing at the mouth of the cave. Over his shoulder sat his katana. He tapped it once on his shoulder before winking and going back outside.

--

Well, still not sure if I liked the way this came out. Maybe it's just me, but it seemed to drag out a bit. But it kinda had to. The idea was Rikku's thoughts as the story progressed and how things seemed to get worse the longer they were together. And I know it seemed as if Rikku forgave too quickly, but I don't see her as the type to hold back. She would move on. Anyway, enough of my rambling, tell me what you thought!


End file.
